1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the embodiments relate to an electronic apparatus and a method of determining states of a door thereof, and more particularly, to an electronic apparatus capable of determining states of a door, to which the electronic apparatus is attached, by sensing an acceleration and an angular speed, and a method of determining the states of the door thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
The recent development of electronic technology has increased demands for technology that determines states of a thing and transmits the determined states to a user or a network such as a cloud server.
Existing door sensors determine states of a door by using a magnet, infrared (IR), or laser. Therefore, the existing door sensors have problems of limited sensing ranges and use scenarios.
The existing door sensors may frequently sense merely opening and closing of the door. Also, even when a door sensor is installed, the door sensor may be physically fixed to a door by using screws or the like.
There exist attempts to increase a use scenario by attaching a camera or the like, but there are problems of increasing electric power consumption and dropping a door sensor due to shocks occurring when opening and closing a door due to weight of the door sensor.